


Mating Season

by hanni_banana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, #justfuckmeup2, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No mpreg, Painful Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, but with other creatures, creature sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanni_banana/pseuds/hanni_banana
Summary: Will and Hannibal are fauns, and it's mating season.  Will wants nothing to do with it, but he doesn't get a choice when Hannibal, the newest member of the herd, decides to mount him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else for #JustFuckMeUp, because I'm experimenting, lol. I'm a big fan of creature Hannibal and Will stories, because they lend themselves to all sorts of naughtiness. So it was either this or tentacle porn, and that story may come later, or I may manage to squeeze it in (haha) before the end of #JustFuckMeUp, but we'll see.

It was mating season, and Will was hiding.

The courting games had grown increasingly bolder over the last moon, and now, when the trees were nearly in full leaf, the females were in heat and the males were in rut. The herd was busy pairing off, and in some cases fighting for the attentions of a female. Will had always been an outlier of the herd, and had never truly felt kinship with any of the other fauns, male or female.

He had never felt the desire to bother with mating season. There was no one here he wanted to mate, and even if there had been, he wasn’t a fighter who could challenge for a mate. So he had been content to keep to himself and let the rest of the herd do what they wanted come spring. He hid from the rest of the herd because other males were likely to take so much as a glance as a challenge for a fight, and Will only wanted to be left alone.

Will had a place by the stream that he liked, a place surrounded by undergrowth where he sometimes slept, even though most of the herd slept together. It was peaceful there, by the quiet babbling of the water.

It was less peaceful now, because even though he was alone, Will was not immune to the needs of the season itself. His body was tense and his cock was erect even though he didn’t care to search for a mate. Will sat on the bank of the stream and furiously rubbed his own little cock in mimicry of what it would be like to take a mate. He panted as his movements grew quicker, and then gasped as his release came. His body momentarily sated, Will settled down on his stomach, crossing his arms as he leaned over the water. If he was lucky he would be able to pluck a fish or two right out of the stream.

Will watched the flow of the water and the movements of the few fish leisurely, knowing he had all the time in the world. He was in no particular hurry and settled into his fishing routine with ease. He was still as a stone while he watched the fish, the slight twitch of his tail the only movement about him. 

The first awareness Will had that he was not alone were the hands gripping his hips and pulling him backward. Will cried out and tried to get his legs under him, but the hands moved quickly, pulling his hips up and opening his legs. The body of another faun quickly pushed into the open space, and Will felt an erect cock brush his tail.

Will redoubled his efforts to get away in panic, as the other’s intentions for him were clear. But the male above him was bigger and stronger by far, and he held Will in place with ease. One of the hands gripped his hip tighter, while the other quickly lifted Will’s tail and exposed the twitching hole beneath it. The next moment, the other faun’s cock was pressing against him with purpose, already slick with fluid. The pressure increased, and Will’s hole was forced open.

Will bleated in distress as he was penetrated. The pain of being breached seemed to go on and on; he thought the burning slide of it would never end. Once the other faun was fully seated and secure in his position, his hands moved from Will’s hips to his shoulders, keeping him pressed down in the mating pose. Will clutched at the grass in desperation. It hadn’t happened before in his herd, but Will had heard tell of it from others: when frustrated males couldn’t gain the attention of a female, they sometimes relieved the mating urge in other ways, whether the body they found was receptive or not. 

Will was spread and mounted, held in place for the pleasure of another, pinned to the ground and pinned by a cock. He felt like he’d been split in two. Will couldn’t imagine how something so big had ever fit inside him, and he desperately wanted it gone. He felt his tail twitching, and realized it hadn’t stopped twitching since he’d been impaled, like it was desperately trying to adjust to the invasion.

The other faun was pressed against him fully, his fur warm against Will’s backside, his long cock sheathed to the hilt in Will. His body conquered, Will finally turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulder, figuring he might as well see who had been unlucky enough in the mating game that they had made an unwilling substitute out of him.

He was surprised. “Hannibal.”

“Hello, Will.”

It was the first time they had ever spoken. Hannibal was a newcomer, only having joined the herd a moon ago. Will had kept his distance, as he kept his distance from most of the herd. But Hannibal was large and mature, and none of the other males would have posed a challenge for him when vying for a female.

Hannibal moved within him slightly, and Will whimpered at the sting of it.

“Why are you doing this?” Will asked. “You could have had your pick of the females.”

“I am not interested in the females,” he said with a smile. “You’ve captured my interest entirely.”

Hannibal began to slowly pull out, and Will pressed his forehead to the grass again.

“I’m not interested in you,” Will ground out.

Hannibal thrust back into him. “You will be.”

Will couldn’t help the pained noises he made as Hannibal truly started to mate with him. Hannibal’s girth stretched him to his limit, and in motion it was only worse. He had an all new awareness of his most intimate place, and he was far from pleased with it. Hannibal’s length touched him deeper than Will had known he could be touched, and his hole grew sorer with every thrust. It was all _too big too fast too much_.

Hannibal had worked up to a steady, swift rhythm now, pounding into Will’s mistreated hole with abandon, his breaths coming in harsh pants of pleasure and exertion. Will wished he could simply close his hole, shut it tight and keep Hannibal out, but Hannibal’s cock was determined. When Will clenched, it simply pushed harder, all the more eager to get back inside its new home.

Hannibal chuckled behind him after one such futile struggle, and Will ceased such movements, as the other faun only seemed to enjoy them. The pain of mating persisted as Hannibal’s cock sought Will’s depths for its own pleasure, but Will’s only reaction to the ache was that his tail remained standing straight up in alarm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to relax his rear end entirely, as his every nerve seemed focused on intrusion going on beneath his tail.

Will was still acutely in distress, able to do nothing but take whatever Hannibal gave. Pained gasps escaped his lips as the mating continued to happen in him. When Will finally shifted his hips to try to relieve some of the never ending pressure from the movement of Hannibal’s thick cock, Hannibal growled and thrust faster. His movements became erratic, and his hands returned to Will’s hips as he shoved into Will harder than ever before. Will cried out at the treatment, even as he knew it signaled they were nearing an end.

Then Hannibal groaned, his fingers finding Will’s tail and pushing it all the way back. The next moment, Will felt a different sort of movement from the member inside him. It seemed to move by itself in a spasm, and then there was a burst of hot wetness deep within him, and then another. Hannibal moaned in his release, and a final spurt into Will’s depths followed. Hannibal’s cock softened, but he kept thrusting it, and Will felt the wetness inside him begin to leak out his hole.

It was over. 

Hannibal was still holding Will’s tail away so he himself could see the evidence of their mating. “Beautiful,” he breathed, running a finger around the wet place where their bodies joined. After a moment, his other hand brushed Will’s cock, which was entirely soft. He made a disappointed noise, but then said, “The first time is always painful. It is to be expected.”

Will almost didn’t respond, but something in Hannibal’s tone caught him. He glanced behind him as he tensed anew and asked, “The first time?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, still enjoying the way his seed looked coming out of Will. He finally pulled his cock out, and his hands petted Will’s flanks. “There will be many more. I’ve chosen you to mate with this season.”

“I don’t want to mate with you,” Will growled.

Hannibal hummed. “Then it will be a most interesting season.”

Will bolted. He pushed his arms up straight, got his legs under him, and shoved off with his hooves, launching himself over the stream in one smooth jump. 

When he hit the other bank, he immediately started running, his stride hitting a gallop as soon as he was able. He expected pursuit, but when he risked a glance over his shoulder, all he saw was Hannibal sitting on the bank, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More suffering Will. Hannibal's just a massive dick with his masssive dick, really.

Hannibal sat on the stream’s bank and watched Will go, satisfied by the afternoon’s events. He had Will’s scent now, and would be able to find him no matter where he went.

Hannibal licked his lips. He had more than Will’s scent—he’d had Will. Mounting Will had been just as enjoyable as he had anticipated, in some ways even more so. The first push of his cock into Will’s hot little hole had been pure bliss. Will had never been mated before, and his hole had been so snug that Hannibal had had to fight to get into it. It was a challenge he had happily undertaken.

Will hadn’t been happy, but that had only added to the fervor of Hannibal’s urges. Hannibal had been in full rut for the better part of a day, but had bided his time, waiting until he could mate with the object of his interest. The urge to _mate take claim_ when he’d seen Will bent over the stream, tail twitching delectably, had come to a head, and Hannibal had reveled in the act. Subduing a mate to penetrate them was often necessary, at least at the beginning. 

Hannibal could appreciate many things and he appreciated Will’s pain and distress even as he took pleasure from it. He had come at the idea of Will disliking the experience. The noises Will had made as Hannibal shoved inside him were delicious, and Hannibal had relished making a space for himself inside Will against Will’s wishes. Will had continued to struggle in small ways throughout the mating, but every movement he made was simply more friction against Hannibal’s cock. 

Hannibal anticipated the day when Will would writhe against him in his own pleasure, though he equally looked forward to taking Will again by force. Stalking a mate and then dominating them satisfied something instinctive. Will would be harder to sneak up on next time, harder to catch. It would be harder to get inside him, now that he knew what Hannibal intended. But it was a hunt he would more than enjoy, and he would celebrate his success inside Will.

Hannibal stood. He eyed the water and considered washing, but he wanted to keep the scent of their mating on him. The musk of Will’s hole clung to his own cock and his fur was damp with splashes of the seed that had leaked out of Will. Hannibal licked his lips again; it pleased him to think of Will running away, some part of Hannibal still deep inside him, the most intimate kind of marking there was. Will’s hole had been pink and swollen by the time Hannibal was finished, and something primal in Hannibal had thrilled that Will would feel him for the rest of the day.

He would have one, perhaps two, more rough matings with Will, stretching him and pounding him, before Will would begin to find Hannibal’s presence under his tail pleasurable.

Soon, Will wouldn’t be running from him, far from it. He would be willingly presenting himself with his tail raised for Hannibal, desperate to be mated.

~

Will kept running, even after he was out of the range of pursuit. He ran straight from the stream at first, but doubled back after several miles and went farther south. The stream widened considerably, and the land began to change from forested area to plains.

It was at the edge of their territory, and farther than most of the herd ever strayed. Will stopped there, getting a much needed drink and settling near a deep part of the stream just inside the trees.

His first priority was washing. Will waded into the stream, ducking down to submerge himself under the cool water. He scrubbed his hands over his skin first, rubbing his arms and torso, before his fingers drifted to his waist, where smooth skin met dark fur. Will rubbed his flanks as he would during any other bath, before he took a breath and reached behind him.

He gingerly explored the area under his tail. It was sore to the touch, as Will had already expected. The persistent burn had faded some time ago, though it had lingered for a good part of his run. Hannibal’s cock had hurt, but the pain hadn’t disappeared with its removal. It had stretched him in ways he had never been stretched, and his inner walls didn’t forget so quickly. There was still a dull ache somewhere deep inside him, a reminder that he had been touched there by another, that a cock had spent time in him.

But his hole was raw. It hurt to touch, and even the delicate brush of his fingers made it sting. The entrance to his body had been harshly stretched, even more so than deeper areas of him had. The tight ring of muscle had been what Hannibal had had to overcome to enter him, and he had rammed through it and kept it open. It had been most painful when Hannibal had been fully inside him, the thick root of his cock spreading Will wide.

Even though it hurt, Will wanted to clean himself, to remove any lingering trace of Hannibal. He stood submerged in the water and gently rubbed himself, careful with the touches around his hole before he ran his fingers through the surrounding fur on his legs and tail. Satisfied, Will began to swim, trying to put the events out of his mind.

But he was still in season, and as the panic faded from him and he relaxed, he felt the familiar urge pool in his belly and he brought a hand to his cock. During mating season, it wasn’t uncommon for him to bring himself to release five or six times a day. Will leisurely stroked himself as he swam, quickly becoming hard. The pleasure was further distraction from his earlier encounter, and he drew it out as long as possible. He came in the water, feeling sated and soothed, and incredibly hungry.

Will got out of the stream and walked further up it, into the tree line. He found a spot that had fish, but he knew it would be more trouble than it was worth. A fire to cook over would be easy enough to start, but he didn’t have any of his sharpened sticks to skewer the fish to cook them. In the end, he found berries and mushrooms, and made his meal out of that.

When darkness fell, Will curled up among the soft grasses and went to sleep.

~

Will was woken in the early morning by movement. 

There was a solid presence on top of him, and Will instinctively lashed out. But Hannibal had a secure hold on him (of course it was Hannibal) and Will found himself pressed firmly to the ground. He had already been maneuvered onto his stomach, and his attempts at fighting only gave Hannibal the chance to get between his legs.

Hannibal had access to his hole now, and Will had no hope of preventing what he knew was about to happen to him. He was going to be mated again.

Hannibal pulled Will’s rear up, even as he kept his weight on Will’s back, and Will felt the blunt end of Hannibal’s cock as it sought its destination. Hannibal’s tip caught on the edge of Will’s hole and started to push, but Will shook his hindquarters and dislodged it. Hannibal made a ‘tsk’ing noise and removed one of his hands from Will’s shoulders to hold his hip in place.

But that wasn’t all he did. His palm grasped Will’s hip, his fingers disappearing into the fur there; his thumb disappeared halfway into Will’s hole. Will whimpered at the intrusion that simultaneously opened him and pinned him in place, but he didn’t try to move again. The intimate grip was already painful enough, with Hannibal’s thumb reawakening the soreness there.

Hannibal’s cock pressed against him again, nosing into the place his thumb had already found. Once lined up, he entered Will with one solid shove, impaling Will completely.

Will cried out, and tried not to shed the tears that sprang to his eyes. It hurt worse than before. His hole was beyond tender, and wasn’t ready for this sort of use. Will never wanted to be ready for this sort of use, but to have it forced on him now seemed unbearable.

Hannibal started to move and Will whined. It was impossible not to make noise, not to react to what was happening inside him. Every thrust was pain, and his insides felt raw. Everything burned, from the opening of his hole to the deepest place that Hannibal’s cock touched.

As Hannibal’s strokes became faster and harder, Will broke.

“Take it out!” he cried, uselessly trying to dislodge Hannibal. “Take it out!”

Hannibal tightened his grip. “No.”

Hannibal’s hands were on Will’s shoulders, as before, but he kept himself draped over Will’s back this time, close enough that Will could feel the occasional brush of his chest as he moved above him.

“Please,” Will whined. “It’s too big. It hurts. Everything hurts.”

Hannibal pressed closer to Will’s back, even as he continued to grind beneath Will’s tail. “You were easier to stretch this time,” Hannibal said. “Soon you’ll be broken in.” His mouth found Will’s ear. “Soon, you’ll begin to enjoy it.”

Will pressed his face to the ground. He didn’t think he could ever adjust to the feeling of having something so large breach him, let alone enjoy it.

The mating continued.

The pain of Hannibal inside him was impossible ignore, so Will simply had to endure it. Hannibal clearly enjoyed any movement Will made, which made Will determined to be completely still, although he wished he could tell his body that. Even after he himself had ceased fighting, Will could feel his muscles fluttering around Hannibal’s cock at times, trying to return his hole to being closed. Every internal twitch made him hyper aware of the cock that was keeping him open.

Hannibal moved rapidly as he took his pleasure from Will, sliding in and out of Will’s depths at a brisk pace. After several moments more, Hannibal’s breath hitched, and he began to pound Will roughly, driving into Will to the hilt, pausing each time his cock was completely buried and scrambling to get even deeper. He was close to finishing.

Hannibal’s breath was at the back of his neck. “You feel marvelous, Will.”

“You don’t,” Will bit out.

Hannibal chuckled. “Don’t I?”

One of his hands moved to cup Will’s cock, which Will realized with a start was completely hard. Hannibal only touched Will briefly, before he grabbed Will’s hip and pulled him to him. 

Hannibal pressed in deep, and Will felt the cock inside him jump on its own. After another thrust, Hannibal groaned, emptying himself into Will’s depths, his cock twitching until every drop was released in Will. 

Will’s hole stung with abuse, and he was ready for nothing more than to make his escape. If he had been sore before, he was doubly pained now, after Hannibal’s second mounting. He miserably wondered if his hole would ever feel normal again.

Hannibal remained pressed against Will’s back before he pushed himself up slightly. His hand snaked between Will’s legs again, fondling him.

Will’s breath caught at the sensation, even as he remained utterly still.

Hannibal slipped out of Will, and then Hannibal was gone from him. Except for the hand that remained wrapped around Will’s cock.

“When you take care of this later, Will,” he said, “think of me.”

Then he released Will entirely.

Will jumped up and took off. He didn’t look back; he knew Hannibal wasn’t pursuing him, not now. Somehow, he knew that was the game—catch and release. Hannibal had more fun catching him than he would in keeping him close to mate with at leisure.

That was fine, as Will didn’t intend to be caught again.

Will ran, the area under his tail chafing uncomfortably, his erect cock bobbing against his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me on [tumblr](https://hanni-banana.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
